


More Than Just Friends

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Anxiety, Distractions, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are stressing on a long plane journey.  Natasha decides to distract them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Friends

Twenty minutes into the four hour flight and Natasha was already done. Steve was pacing restlessly the length of the private jet and Bucky was alternating between jiggling his leg and drumming his fingers on the armrest.

She understood of course, there was a lot at stake with this meeting they were going to, but pacing wasn't going to change that. What made it worse was that they were each setting the other off, increasing each others anxieties.

Natasha, who had been mastering her emotions since she was a small child was completely unfussed by the whole thing and absolutely not the best person to deal with people's anxiety, coming from the 'suck it up' school of dealing.

“Steve.” She huffed as he passed her again. “Would you please sit down before you wear a hole in the carpet.”

Steve paused and looked down at his feet then back at Natasha with a 'carpet's fine' sort of expression but threw himself into a chair anyway where he proceeded to fidget. Natasha sighed and glanced at Bucky who was staring out the window, one armrest of the sofa he was sitting on held in a death-grip.

“Oh for the love of...” Natasha sighed putting down the book she had been trying to read. She looked to Steve who was picking obsessively at a thread on his sleeve, probably about to unravel his whole damn shirt. “Would you settle down if I jacked you off?” She asked him, one eyebrow raised.

Steve released the thread and his head shot up. “I'm pretty sure you're joking, but I'd be really glad if you're not.”

Natasha eyed him. “You have to promise to stop pacing and fidgeting.”

Steve smiled. “Done.”

“Hey!” Bucky exclaimed. “No fair.” He pouted, releasing the armrest to cross his arms over his broad chest.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Fine. You'll have to wait your turn though.”

Bucky broke into a wide grin as Natasha motioned for Steve to come over and sit on the sofa Bucky was occupying. She then wiggled her way onto the sofa between them. Steve on her right, Bucky on the left. “Open up then.” She gestured to each of their crotches and they both unfastened their jeans and pushed down their boxers. Focus already shifted from fear of what happened when they landed to anticipation.

“Tell me you have condoms?” She asked of neither one of them in particular. “Can't be having you getting out of here all sticky.”

Neither of them answered and she looked from one to the other. Both shrugged and Natasha pulled her exasperated face. “Seriously, do I have to do everything.” She wriggled her way out from between them and crossed to the overhead bin where her flight case was stashed. Pulling it down and flipping it open she pulled out a box of condoms. Tearing two off the strip, she returned to the sofa and handed them one each. Sitting down while they each rolled on a condom.

Once they were ready Natasha lubed her hands from a bottle she had also fished out of her case and reaching out closed a hand around each of their cocks. Stroking gently, sliding her fingers over the soft flesh as each of them hardened. Keeping a loose grip on Bucky with her left hand, she started firmer, faster strokes to Steve with her right.

Steve threw his head back and stifled a moan by turning his face into his arm which he had lifted to cover his eyes. Bucky was shifting on her other side, lifting his hips to slide against the circle of her fingers. Steve tensed, balls pulling up tight. “Shit, Natasha, don't stop.”

Natasha chuckled and increased her stokes while tightening her grip and then at just the right moment, she squeezed and Steve was gone. His left hand coming up to grab onto Natasha's wrist and still her movements. Steve shuddered as he came down from his high and sank boneless into the sofa.

Natasha released his cock and patted his thigh before twisting and switching hands on Bucky's cock. Getting a firm grip on him and increasing her pace. She felt Steve move as Bucky panted beside her. Steve headed for the bathroom and came back a few moments later, all cleaned up. Cock tucked back in his boxers but jeans still unfastened.

Natasha was kneeling on the sofa to work Bucky over and Steve came up behind her, kneeling on the floor to slide his arms around her waist. He leaned over and pressed his lips to the back of her neck. “Stop distracting me.” Natasha batted at him over her shoulder twisting her grip on Bucky who was tensing up beside her.

“Kiss me.” Steve requested.

“Nuh-uh.” Natasha replied still working over Bucky.

“Why not?” Steve asked, hands sliding up under her t-shirt to skim along the edge of her bra.

“I don't do casual sex.” Natasha replied, clamping Steve's arms in place by pressing her own into her sides.

“Doesn't have to be sex.” Bucky panted looking up at her, his right hand sliding onto her thigh.

Natasha frowned. “What are you saying?” Her hand slowed on Bucky's cock.

“We're saying we want to return the favour, nothing more.” Steve replied, leaning forward to mouth along the edge of Natasha's jaw as Bucky shifted sitting up and closing in on Natasha's other side.

Surprised, Natasha let go of Bucky's cock and turned her head towards Steve who immediately captured her lips with his own. They kissed, Steve's tongue flicking lazily into Natasha's mouth.

Bucky reached for the hem of Natasha's t-shirt and slid it upwards, ignoring the fact that they were still kissing to drag them apart by pulling the t-shirt up and off over Natasha's head.

As soon as it was off, Steve returned his lips to Natasha's, a hand reaching up to effortlessly flick open her bra. Bucky slid the bra down her arms and off before closing his mouth over the nearest nipple. Natasha moaned into Steve's mouth as his hands moved from Natasha's sides to slide over Bucky's where they were kneading Natasha's breasts, both of them taking turns to flick a thumb over the nipple not being sucked by Bucky.

After a few seconds, Bucky slid his hands from under Steve's and slid them down to unfasten Natasha's jeans. Steve moved back, lifting Natasha from the sofa to her feet as he went so that Bucky could shimmy the tight jeans down over Natasha's thighs and off, her lacy underpants following after.

Steve turned Natasha and sat her back down on the sofa, retaking his spot on her right. “You okay?” He asked softly, nipping at Natasha's bottom lip.

“Yes.” She breathed.

Bucky slid his metal hand across her stomach and down to tease the edge of her curls. “You want this?” He asked leaning down to flick his tongue over her nipple again.

Natasha jerked her hips slightly and looked from one to the other. “Most definitely.” She smiled and then gasped as Bucky's left hand slipped lower, fingers pressing lightly against her opening. Steve's hand soon joined Bucky's, flicking against her clit and making her twitch before settling into a firm press and a circular motion as Bucky dipped a cool finger just inside the soft folds, catching the wetness there and spreading it around to smooth the slide of two metal fingers pushed deep inside.

Natasha jerked as Bucky's knuckles stopped his fingers sliding any deeper and he pulled out in a smooth motion before sliding back in as Steve kept up the motion against her clit.

Bucky returned his mouth to Natasha's breast and Steve returned his lips to hers, sweeping his tongue in deep, flicking against the roof of her mouth. Their rhythms didn't match but Natasha was on sensory overload, hips jerking, legs tense and her whole body shuddered violently as she came, legs clamping closed trapping both their hands in place as she twitched through the aftershocks.

When she had stopped twitching she opened her legs again and they both withdrew their hands. Natasha looked to Bucky who was still hard and unfulfilled. Steve leaned over her shoulder, briefly rested his chin there. “Don't worry, I got this.” He slid to his knees and shuffled around until he was between Bucky's legs. Reaching out, he got his fingers under the condom and quickly slipped it off before lowering his head and taking Bucky's cock into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Natasha sighed as she watched Steve deep-throat Bucky. “I knew you two were more than just friends.”

Bucky laughed, fingers threaded lightly into Steve's hair. “Fuck yeah.” He gasped as he came. While with a cheeky wink to Natasha, Steve swallowed it down before pulling Natasha in for another kiss.


End file.
